Riku Asakura
is the byproduct and "biological" son of Ultraman Belial created by Kei Fukuide using Belial's DNA. In the form of a young man named , Geed seeks to shed his father's fearful legacy that he was burdened with and become a hero of justice. Personality Riku is a selfless, heroic, and kind person who aspired to become a hero just like his idol Don Shine. While initially thrilled by the discovery of him possessing powers to fight monsters on even footing to protect those he cared about, it comes to a revelation of him being a clone and son of the dreaded fallen Ultra Belial, a fact that motivated him to be his own person and to control his own fate. This in turn, led to Riku rejecting all sense of debt to Belial and Kei who shaped his life for their own gain as well as taking his calling as an Ultra Warrior seriously. Unlike his creators, Riku possesses a great deal of compassion which stemmed from his bright upbringing and those who cared for him. Not only he offered the homeless Alien Pegassa Pega shelter in his house, Riku also felt sorry for what had become of Belial and Kei. He even attempted to reason with his nemeses to no avail, and clearly saddened that he had to put the latter out of misery in the end, especially upon discovering that Belial's quest for revenge turned his life a miserable one. Ultimately, his compassion, along with determination to control his own destiny, has allowed Riku to overcome his nemeses and ultimately, becoming a true Ultra Warrior before everyone, including Ultraman King. Character History Foreshadowing As Reibatos attempted to revive Ultraman Belial to no avail, he realized that the evil Ultra was still alive. Soon, Reibatos would be approached by Belial himself, who promptly killed the former with his Deathcium Ray. In one account, Belial appeared to be Geed, likely in a vision, foreshadowing the birth of Belial's son and the role he would soon play in time to come. Ultraman Geed Birth 19 years ago, Ultraman Belial had recruited the Alien Sturm, Kei Fukuide to serve as his personal scientist, after the destruction of the latter's homeworld. At the time, as the Land of Light's battle with Belial raged on, Ultraman Hikari created the Ultra Capsules to preserve the powers of the Ultras. Belial and Kei would formulate a plan to gather and activate the capsules, which began with Kei stealing the Capsules and the Risers from the Land of Light. During their time together, Belial soon realized that the Capsules could only be activated via the power of an Ultra, to which Kei suggested that they create their own Ultra from Belial's DNA. Thus upon being provided with a sample of the evil Ultra's genetic material, the Alien Sturm was tasked with creating a "vessel" of flesh made from Belial's DNA. Eventually, a baby was created out of Belial's essence, and Kei left the infant on Earth to mature on his own until it was old enough to serve them in their evil plans. After Kei left though, the baby was found by a group of scientists outside of their observatory and the baby was left in their care instead. A local administrator named Sui Asakura, had opted to adopt the infant with his wife, but she had passed away before they could come to a decision, thus the baby (named Riku by Sui) was placed in foster care instead, adopted by the Aizaki family. As Riku grew older, he was very shy and interacted if very few people, with the exception of his childhood friend (and later AIB agent,) Moa Aizaki. However when he was 13-years old, he met Pega, an Alien Pegassa, and the two instantly became friends due to Riku being fascinated to meet a real alien, and because the two shared a bond over having no place to live (Pega was stranded on Earth after his ship was damaged beyond repair.) Around the same time, the Crisis Impact happened, beginning with the destruction of the Earth, though it would be reversed by Ultraman King assimilating himself with the universe, as his essence later manifested into Little Stars within various individuals. Becoming Geed 6 years later, Riku and Pega would eventually find a home and a job by working for Haruo at the Ginga Marketplace until one day, their home was destroyed by the fusion beast, Skull Gomora. One night while in their lament, Riku and Pega met the artificial intelligence known as REM who took them deep within the Observatory that Riku was dropped off at when he was a baby. REM reveals to Riku that he carried Ultraman DNA (although she did not mention his affiliation with Belial) and is capable of fighting monsters by taking on the form of an Ultra as well. Then when Skull Gomora returned to wreck havoc, Riku uses this newfound power to destroy the monster himself. Thus Riku dubbed his new form as Ultraman Geed (naming the form after his personal catchphrase: "SittinG around DOing nothing won't get us anywhere!") Despite using his powers for good though, Riku was put off by the fact that society rejects Ultraman Geed due to his resemblence to his father. Riku initially refuses to transform into Geed again, but after meeting a girl named Laiha Toba, who revealed to know more about the mysteries of the Little Stars, Riku realized that it was his duty to protect the people of Japan after defeating Skull Gomora again, and after revealing his true identity to her, Laiha moved into Riku's new home, and the both of them settled to find out more about Riku's past and the secrets of the Little Stars. During their time together, Riku, Laiha, and Pega also met the Salaryman Leito Igaguri, who had become the latest Human Host for Ultraman Zero. Using Leito to stay on Earth and recover from his battles with Ultraman Belial after the Crisis Impact, Zero learned of Geed and his connection with Belial and realizing that the young Ultra was in need of training and growth, Zero served as a part-time protector of Earth to assist Geed when he was in a pinch, as well as to offer advice that helped Riku on his journey to be a true Ultra. Confronting his Creator and Father During Riku's time with his new friends though, so too did he encounter many dangerous enemies. Feeling that he was old enough and ready to finally serve in their plans, Belial sent Kei to spy on Riku and prepare him for his return. Taking the form of many Fusion Beasts, as well utilizing the powers of his Monster Capsules, Kei fought against Ultraman Geed on many occasions, when in reality, he was testing Riku's might and to see if he was worthy yet of carrying out his Father's Legacy. Also with every battle they fought in, Geed/Riku grew stronger and stronger thanks to the assistance of the Little Stars he was acquiring from those he was protecting from their battles. Feeling that he was stronger enough to serve them, Kei took the offense and stole Riku's Ultra Capsules in a firece between between himself (as Pedanium Zetton) and Geed. However, Kei became unstable due to having an insufficient amount of Ultra Capsules and went on a rampage. It was until he was confronted by Geed in his new Magnificent form that the psychotic assistant of Belial was taken down. Despite Kei's failure though, this did not stop Belial's plans, and after freeing himself from one of Ultraman Zero attempts to seal him away, Ultraman Belial finally revealed himself to the Universe for the first time since the Impact Crisis... Confronting his son in the middle of a battle between him and an Alien Godora, despite the assistance of Zero Beyond, Belial was able to handle both ultras with little effort, and the twisted Ultra viciously attacked his own son, even transforming into a Fusion Beast known as "Chimeraberos". Chimeraberos absorbed Geed into his own body and flew off to the Moon, where Belial brainwashed Riku by reminding him of humanity's continuous distrust in him for his resemblance to Belial. Corrupted by his own father, Geed was tricked into using Chimeraberos's body to battle against Zero Beyond (who had arrived to save him, oblivious to Belial's corruption of him.) However, Laiha was teleported to the inside Chimeraberos's body as well (by Ultraman King,) and she tried to snap Geed out of Belial's control by reminding Riku of the times he spent with his friends, and of the more pleasent times he had on earth. With Laiha's words gradually freeing him from Belial's control, Riku finally snapped out of it and escaped from Chimeraberos's body. Dragging their battle back down to Earth. Geed battled Chimeraberos with all of his forms, while Laiha prayed for Geed to win, and like the others who have done so before her, her Little Star left her body and took the form of Geed's strongest Ultra Capsule yet: Ultraman King! Riku was thus presented with a sword known as the "King Sword," and merging it with his Ultra Capsules, Geed transformed into his new Royal Mega-Master form and easily brushed off all of Chimeraberos's attacks, as well as bombarded him with the unfathomble power of Ultraman King. Riku then told Belial that while he could never escape his family's legacy, he could still change his own fate. To which her finally destroyed Chimeraberos and Ultraman Belial with his Royal End attack. Having witnessed his heroics, the population of Japan finally saw the good in Geed, and the Ultra was finally accepted as their hero. Belial's Second Coming Although Geed had managed to finally defeat his father and change his own destiny, his troubles were far from over... Kei was revealed to still be alive, but was severely weakened from their last fight and suffering from amnesia. Before Riku could deal with the hysterical alien though, he and his friends were confronted by a Dada in a customized Legionoid, who was out to kill Kei for murdering one of his men. During the fiasco involving the alien, Kei eventually regained his memories and became a threat to Riku and his friends once more. With Belial gone, Taking shelter with a non-fiction writer named "Isikari Arie," who was influenced by Kei's enigmatic persona and after learning about his secrets involving the Ultras, Kei plotted to finish what his master started: The destruction of Riku's Universe. During Riku and Kei's reignited battles, Riku learned that Kei was after 2 incredibly powerful Monster Capsules that once belonged to him: Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel. Working together with Arie, the duo managed to procure the capsules from AIB, and after battling against Riku as King Galactron, Kei double-crossed Arie and stabbed her with an energy blade. With the capsules back in Kei's possession, Riku challenged the Alien Sturm to one final battle in Okinawa, where the two met and fought fiercely. Despite Kei's efforts, using both Monster Capsules and the power of the Alien Sturm's Sun to his advantage to balloon his Pedanium Zetton to titanic proportions, Geed's Royal Mega-Master form and Fusion Beast's own size was Kei's own undoing, and the Alien Sturm was beaten by the Ultra once more. After their battle though, Arie suddenly reappeared, taking the monster capsules from Kei, and tearing out his Sturm Organs to consume them herself. Arie revealed that she was Ultraman Belial in disguise the whole time! The evil Ultra had granted Kei the ability to Fusion Rise without knowing it so as to strengthen him until this moment. With Kei of no more use to him, and strong enough to return to full-power once more, Belial used the Monster Capsules of Alien Emperor and Dark Lugiel to transform into a new demonic fusion form... Ultraman Belial Atrocious. With Belial Atrocious slowly drawing in energy from Ultraman King's abundant Carellen Element from all over the Universe, Riku stayed with AIB as they formulated a plan to stop the evil Ultra for good: Have Ultraman Zero draw out Belial Atrocious and then have Pega use the Neo Britannia (REM in ship form) to expose the evil Ultra to an enzyme that is being created by Tri-Tip to weaken Belial, allowing Ultraman Geed and Zegan to banish him to an exiled dimension and trap the evil ultra within permanently. The plan appeared to be going smoothly, with Zero Beyond managing to hold off Belial at an even standing. However, Kei was revealed to still be alive, and he distracted Zero by threatening to murder Leito's family if he didn't surrender. Despite some assistance from Laiha standing up the crazed and dying alien sturm, Belial Atrocious managed to take down Zero Beyond and the Neo Britannia with little effort, forcing Riku to go against AIB's plan, and fend off his superpowered father. Despite giving it his all though, even in his Royal Mega-Master form, Belial Atrocious's absorbed energy proved to be much more powerful, and Geed was overpowered with little effort, much like the others. Thanks to a last-minute intervention by Zero stabbing and pumping Belial with the enzyme, and the timely arrive of Father of Ultra to face-off with Belial as a failsafe, Riku managed to escape with his life and prepared for phase 2 of AIB's plan. Ultra Father and Belial Atrocious's battle raged on, but like the others, Belial Atrocious overpowered him and left the veteran Ultra physically drained. Father's battle however proved valuable, as Riku again transformed into Ultraman Geed, while Zena took control of Zegan and both ultra and monster fired their respective rays at one another, causing both attacks to destabilize and generate a black hole above the city. Belial however remained unaffected by their efforts, and he destroyed Zegan shortly after. Before Belial could overpower his son once again though, Riku refused to give up, and after powering up his ultra capsules, Ultraman King appears himself. Granting some of his Carellen Element to Riku, Ultraman Geed split into all five of his separate forms: Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Magnificent, and Royal Mega-Master. The five forms of Geed fought back without mercy and the superpowered evil Ultra was unable to stand up to his son's 5-on-1 assault. Finally with the evil Ultra weakened, all 5 form of Geed struck him with their respective attacks, neutralizing the monster capsules that made up Belial Atrocious's form, turning Belial back into normal. With his father weakened, Geed dragged Belial and himself into the exiled dimension. Inside the Black Hole, Geed and the weakened Belial fought one another, where Riku witnessed Belial's memories, including: *His betrayal to the Land of Light in his quest for power. *His fusion with Alien Reiblood. *His murder of the Ghost Sorcerer, Reibatos. *His meeting with the Darkness Five, Kei, and cause of the Crisis Impact. Feeling sympathetic for how much pain his father had went through in his quest for more power, Riku plead for Belial to let go of his past and move on. Belial however, too far gone from redemption, refused and continued to fight. With no other choice, Geed fired his Wrecking Burst attack and Belial fires his Deathcium Ray. With Belial too weak to fight on, Geed won the beam battle and once again, Ultraman Belial was destroyed. Geed then escaped the exiled dimension before the portal closed up, AIB's plan a success. Riku met up with Laiha (who was left to deal with Kei), and both of them were confronted by Ultraman King, who informed them that the Carellen Elements have been purified and he has returned to full-power, with all the damage caused by Belial having been healed thanks to their efforts. King and Father thank Riku for everything he has done before parting ways themselves, leaving Earth's safety in their hands.With Belial no more, life went back to normal for Riku and his friends. Riku had resumed his normal job with Haruo at the Ginga Marketplace, but was happy to see that everyone finally recognizing Geed as Earth's Savior. Ultraman Geed the Movie: Connect the Wishes! to be added Ultraman R/B the Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond to be added Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes to be added Ultraman Geed - Fusion Rise= is Geed's default form that use the power of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. :;Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 41,000 t This Form have three Technique: * : Geed's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. Said to be 700,000 degrees Celsius in temperature, and as shown during the final battle, is roughly equal or possibly even slightly stronger than Belial's Deathcium Ray. Its blue coloring turns red when he is enraged. **An uncharged version of the Wrecking Burst was used in Ultra Fight Orb, but it is unknown if it is any less powerful due to it only being used on an already dying Reibatos. It was revealed in the final episode of his series that it was Belial whom used his Deathcium Ray to kill Reibatos instead, so canonically Geed did not actually use it. * : Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. An energy slash variant is used in Ultraman Fusion Fight! as part of his normal attacks. * : Geed can unleash sound waves from his mouth. Appearance: Ultraman Geed Episode 1 - 11, 14, 17 - 25, Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!, Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes, Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax - Solid Burning= Solid Burning is Geed's strength form that use the power of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. :;Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 45,000 t This Form have 5 Technique: * * * * * Appearance: Ultraman Geed Episode 3, 6, 9, 11, 17, 20, 25, Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!, Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes - Acro Smasher= Acro Smasher is Geed's speed form that use the power of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Cosmos. :;Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 35,000 t This Form have six Technique: * * * * * * Appearance: Ultraman Geed Episode 5 - 6, 8, 10, 17, 19 - 20, 25, Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!, Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes - Magnificent= Magnificent is Geed's super form that use the power of Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra. :;Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 47,000 t This Form have five technique: * * * * ** Appearance: Ultraman Geed Episode 12, 14 - 15, 17, 23, 25, Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!, Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes - Royal Mega-Master= Royal Mega-Master thumb|200px|Royal Mega-Master is Geed's most powerful Fusion Rise form that use the power of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial. :;Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 48,000 t This Form's Technique is Appearance: Ultraman Geed Episode 17 - 23, 25, Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!, Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes }} - Game-Exclusive= These Ultra Forms are currently exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight! Capsule Fusion. is Geed's form that use the power of Ultraman and Shining Ultraman Zero. - Tri-Slugger= Tri-Slugger is Geed's form that use the power of Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger and Ultraman Belial. - Mugen Crosser= Mugen Crosser is Geed's form that use the power of Ultraman Tiga and Luna-Miracle Zero. - Brave Challenger= Brave Challenger is Geed's form that use the power of Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and Ultraman Mebius. - Fire Leader= Fire Leader is Geed's form that use the power of Zoffy and Ultraman Mebius. - Le-Over Fist= Le-Over Fist is Geed's form that use the power of Ultraman Leo and Astra. - Mighty Trekker= Migthy Trekker is Geed's form that use the power of Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos. The word "Trekker" can be interpreted as "Traveller". - Photon Knight= Photon Knight is Geed's form that use the power of Ultraman Gaia (V2) and Ultraman Hikari. - Dandit Truth= Danded Truth is Geed's form that use the power of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Belial. The word "Dandit" means "Punished" in Hindi Language. - Noactive Succeed= Noactive Succeed is Geed's form that use the power of Ultimate Zero and Ultraman Nexus Junis. }} }} - Ultimate Final= Ultimate Final thumb|250px|Ultimate Final is Geed's ultimate form that use the Evolution Capsule with the Giga Finalizer to transform. :;Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 42,000 t This Form have two Technique: * * Appearance: Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!, Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond, Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes, Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax }} Equipment Devices *Geed Riser Weapons *Geed Claw *King Sword *Giga Finalizer Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Riku Asakura is portrayed by . As Ultraman Geed, his suit actor is Notes * to be added References